


【Thesewt】Oblivilate

by ChillyIsland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cure, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt takes care of ptsdTheseus, PTSD-Theseus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Summary：战后，忒修斯患上了严重的PTSD。作为与他最亲近的人，纽特承担起了照顾兄长的责任，无论他是否愿意。Warning：Hurt/Comfort  、Fix it 、PTSD-Theseus战后颓丧哥哥X暖心小月亮弟弟
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【Thesewt】Oblivilate

——————————正文——————————

纽特在踏入魔法部大门的前一刻不自觉深吸了一口气，习惯性竖起了大衣领子尽量遮住脸。废弃的地铁口看上去年久失修，而在秋风中行人大多匆忙走过，连一丝注意力都懒得分给路边站着的瘦弱男人。

他已经对这个地方产生了心理阴影：第一次来这里差点要了他的命，第二次也差不多，两次都是同一个人……如果不是为了神奇动物，他发誓这辈子都不会去往德国。

当熟悉的眩晕感褪去后，纽特谨慎地向前台女巫表明来意：“傲罗办公室。”

“魔法部二层。下一位。” 面色苍白的女巫有气无力地喊出，“下一位。”

…………

二层被分割成了一个个狭小的隔间，每个傲罗都在他们的办公地方忙碌，墙上贴着黑巫师的通缉头像，凶残狰狞的脸不断扭动，甚至不停发出疯狂的大笑；还有预言家日报上剪下来的头条文章、魁地奇球队的海报……当然，最多的还是他们家人的照片。

纽特在走廊的尽头意外碰到了珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，这位美国巫师令他后退了两步，这张脸对他来说依然有些可怕。对方却显然不这样认为。

安全部的部长平静地上前向纽特伸出手：“斯卡曼德——纽特·斯卡曼德先生，没错吧？我想我需要感谢你，如果不是你，也许现在我还在格林德沃的地牢里。”

“没什么格雷夫斯先生，呃——” 纽特还是有些别扭，但他握住了对方的手，“我是来找忒修斯的……魔法部给我下了通知。”

“没错，” 格雷夫斯简短地点点头，“事实上我在来的路上碰见了你的哥哥他们——噢，他就在魔法法律执行司，你们的沐恩部长也在。”

格雷夫斯在转身离开之前回头看了看还站在原地有些不知所措的纽特，体贴地低声向他指明：“五楼，第三个隔间。”

这只会增加纽特对魔法部强烈的厌恶与恐惧——他认为自己的博格特说不定现在已经变成魔法部大门了——繁冗复杂的程序、那种压得人喘不过气的节奏。

如果不是因为忒修斯——

他靠着追踪咒找到了忒修斯的位置，令人失望，他确实不在那。忒修斯的地方与其他人显得格格不入，干净整洁的桌面一尘不染，只摆放着一叠整齐的羊皮纸、一根羽毛笔、墨水瓶与处理好的文件。

在纽特匆匆离开前，他看到摆在角落的一个相框。  
上面摆着的是他们兄弟二人的合影，是忒修斯毕业那年，纽特恰好到了入学的年纪。照片中的忒修斯穿着整齐的礼袍，即便周围人都在兴奋地将巫师帽高高抛起，他依然板正地戴在头上，严肃地盯着前方；而他自己看上去像是被一旁的什么东西吸引了，尽管哥哥的手牢牢按在他的肩膀上，纽特依然看上去迫不及待想要离开镜头。

这也许是他们能找到的唯一一张二人合照。事实上纽特很惊讶忒修斯居然能找到一张，尽管它被摆放在如此不起眼的角落。

…………  
他最终在五楼找到了目标。忒修斯站在沐恩部长的身边，一旁还站着几个陌生的巫师，他们飞快地交流，不时打着手势，直到纽特开始认为这不是一个好时机，部长才终于注意到他。

“啊——小斯卡曼德先生，”伦纳德·沐恩亲热地拍拍他的肩膀，似乎并没有注意到纽特的微缩抗拒，“真不错，真不错，我想你一收到猫头鹰的信就来了是不是？很好，很好……你知道在战后我们就需要这样的效率，有那么多事要操心，那么多需要重建……”

有一瞬间纽特觉得对方似乎要一直这样滔滔不绝说下去，他当然知道对方的意图；听听预言家日报对他的描述，“两次挫败格林德沃的巫师” “英雄家庭的继承者”…… 这是战后，而魔法部需要一个光明的、带来希望的形象，邓布利多不那么好操控，于是他们找上了他……

纽特并不打算参与这场政治游戏。

趁着部长停歇的时刻，纽特赶紧抬头看向站在他对面的人：“你还好吗，忒修斯？”

出乎意料，忒修斯并没有上前给他一个拥抱。他甚至站在原地没有动一下，只是轻轻点点头，“纽特。”

有什么事不对劲。

纽特攥紧了口袋里的信，今早他收到来自魔法部的专属猫头鹰，信上除了让他尽快来魔法与忒修斯见面，其他的内容一个字也没提。

“——是这样的，小斯卡曼德先生，” 感谢梅林，沐恩部长终于说到了正题。

…………

纽特沉默地站在魔法部大厅，他还在思考着部长刚刚告知他的消息，以至于他差点忽略了还在一旁的忒修斯。

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德是我们中极其重要的一员，非常有能力，为战争作出了很大的贡献……”

“……因此，我们不会放弃他……”

“圣芒戈没有检查出任何身体上的创伤，也没有魔咒的痕迹……所以我们只能推测，战争对忒修斯心理带来的影响远比我们想象的要大得多……”

“……他的魔力受到了阻碍…流转得并不那么顺利，但是医生保证他不会变成哑炮……那种概率很低……我们认为也许他跟亲人在一起一段时间会更合适——”

纽特从未意识到战争对他的哥哥带来了如此大的创伤。直到刚刚，他才在沐恩部长凝重的眼神与忒修斯的异样中有了一丝感觉。  
那是他的哥哥，从小到大纽特听到的只有对忒修斯无尽的赞美之词，又或是看到他取得的成就……因此，纽特难以想象战争对忒修斯的影响。他现在甚至无法使出几个魔咒。

“忒修斯，我带你回家好吗？”

最终，纽特尽量小心翼翼地开口，希望先带着他的哥哥离开这里，但对方轻轻摇摇头。

“不要？好吧…那么你想去哪？”

又是一阵沉默。

纽特对此感到束手无策。他能不挥一下魔杖就安抚一只乌克兰铁肚皮，却对沉默的忒修斯毫无办法。

“我们总不能住在魔法部，让我想想……” 纽特谨慎地盯着对方高大的身影，“呃、你愿意跟我先回去——去我的地方？”

忒修斯没说话，但他同样没有摇头，于是纽特猜想这是同意的意思。他小心掏出魔杖，幻影移形并不容易，再加上还要带着一个人——万幸，得益于多年逃避魔法部追踪等等特殊情况，纽特对这种魔法十分熟练。

“好了，我们走——忒修斯，抓住我的手臂。”

在“啪”的一声，当紧迫的挤压感过后，他们回到了纽特的小屋。

“到了——虽然小了点，但对我们来说足够了。我会在楼下，你可以上去在那张单人床上休息……忒修斯？” 纽特轻轻握住胳膊上的那只宽大的手，“如果愿意你现在可以放开我了。”

令他意外，那只手的力度反而收紧了不少，胳膊上传来的阵阵疼痛甚至让纽特怀疑自己自己的胳膊会被忒修斯这样扯下来。

但很快忒修斯放开了他，就在纽特极力控制自己不要掀开袖子检查时，他听到楼梯上传来的声音。

“你今天不应该来魔法部。”

纽特转过身，正与忒修斯的眼神对上。有一瞬间他以为忒修斯回来了，他又变回原先的老样子，强大，严肃，刻板……还有活生生的属于人的感情。

“什么？不，忒修斯……”

“你不应该来的，” 然而忒修斯紧接着闭上眼叹了口气，他的双手垂落在身侧攥成拳头，“我没什么问题——如果你没来也许他们就会放我回家，休息上两天然后接着回到我的工作。”

“不忒修斯，你没明白——” 纽特深吸一口气，他从未想过有一天会轮到他对忒修斯这样说话，“我不能让你那样待在魔法部——你需要休息，需要别人的照顾。我在路上碰见了格雷夫斯先生，他也告诉了你的状况。”

“珀西瓦尔？” 忒修斯提高了声音，微微扬起一边眉毛，“你遇见他了？”

还没等纽特回答，忒修斯的目光已经越过了他，“很好，我想你们都认为我失去了大部分能力……”

“不，你知道那不是真的——”

“——如果所有人都这样坚持，我最好也相信，是不是？”

纽特看着忒修斯的背影消失在楼梯上，他感受到一阵失落，但更多的是恐慌。

那跟他所认识的忒修斯相去甚远。尽管他在今天早些时候已经有了准备，纽特还是有些惊讶。

在他决定先冷静一下、为马形水怪换水之前，纽特总算意识到了一件事。

战争已经彻底、完全地，将他的哥哥变成了另一个人。

—————————

距离巴黎事件——预言家日报这么称呼——已经过去了一段时间，春天就要迎来它的结局，只能徒劳地在空气中飘一些柳絮与樱草子的花粉，吸入后会让人有种昏昏沉沉的感觉。

纽特从来都不怎么喜欢这个季节，到处弥漫着疲惫与将逝的、声嘶力竭的喘息。

这太容易让他想起巴黎的那个夜晚了。

马形水怪的伤已经大部分痊愈，纽特觉得已经是时候找个适合它栖息的地方了。他的手指在动来动去的地图上滑动，每个地方的信息随着他的动作浮现在地图上。

英格兰、爱尔兰……巴黎。

纽特的手指停在浮现出的小小埃菲尔铁塔标记上。左手手腕传来一阵紧绷感——他抬起手，星星与月亮构成的表盘构成了“晚餐”的字样。

他走上楼梯，皮克特不知道什么时候窜到他的耳边，此刻正在试图拔下他的几根头发。

“忒修斯？我可以进来吗——”

这不公平。这是他的房间，他的屋子。

纽特妥协地叹口气，卷起袖子再次轻轻敲门，“晚餐好了，忒修斯。”

回答他的除了外面的微风吹打树枝、轻轻刮擦玻璃的细小声响。就在纽特以为忒修斯睡着了打算推开门时，门内传来一个沉闷的声音，“我不饿。”

这再次让纽特小小伤心了一下，尽管他认为自己跟忒修斯从来不是模范兄弟，但他的冷淡还是微微刺痛了纽特。从前的哥哥很喜欢他们为数不多的共进晚餐时光，尽管他不说，纽特能够从对方眼中看出来。

所以这就是那种感觉，纽特抽出魔杖一边想，被自己的兄弟拒绝，他现在有些理解以前忒修斯每次听到他的拒绝后眼中的失望了。

“无论你怎么说，我都要进去了，” 纽特微微提高了声音，“你知道现在拦不住我的。”

他轻轻将头抵在门上，仔细聆听屋内的动静。脚步声由远及近——门开了。

纽特差点向前跌倒，他的头离一个高大的身躯只差一点距离，好在最后他及时停下。

屋内暖黄色的灯光——那是纽特研究出来嗅嗅最喜欢的灯光，也许是因为颜色与黄金相似——并没有打开。很难说到底什么更令纽特感到压抑，黑漆漆的房间或是面前看不清神色的人。

“你想要什么，纽特。”

忒修斯的声音听上去很疲惫，就像他刚跟一百个巨怪战斗过、现在摇摇欲坠一样。

“没什么，” 纽特耸耸肩，尽量装作若无其事的样子，“只是想知道你要不要下来跟我一起吃饭。”

“我做了苹果派，就像妈妈小时候给我们做过的。”

“我说了不饿，” 忒修斯摇摇头，一只手撑在门框上，“如果没什么事我想休息了——”

“等等，” 纽特赶紧抓住门，“那么你至少得把这个喝了。”

忒修斯好像才注意到他手上端着一碗黑漆漆的药汁，珍珠白的雾气源源不断螺旋上升，“那是什么？”

“缓和剂。圣芒戈的医师告诉我至少一天一次，必须看着你喝下去。”

“好吧。把它给我，我会喝的。”

忒修斯伸出手，纽特没有动，只是有些怀疑地盯着他，“你不会把它倒到窗外或者任何其他地方对吧？我可不想让屋子里到处都是嚏根草的味道。”

纽特满意地看着忒修斯无声无息地叹气，随后接过玉石药碗灌下。魔药糟糕的味道甚至让忒修斯皱起了眉，

“现在想来点苹果派了吗？”

“如果你告诉我缓和剂里还加了什么的话。”

这次轮到纽特叹气了。

“纽特，我当年的草药学N.E.W.T.s成绩是个该死的O，你最好不要让我自己想办法弄清楚。”

“火蜥蜴的血液。”他从来没想过能瞒过忒修斯，纽特有些心虚地低下头，“增强药效——我问过的医师告诉我这样效果更好一些。”

“纽特，” 忒修斯的嘴里还是那股恶心的味道，“你以后给我端上正常的缓和剂，我会下去的，怎么样？”

“好的。”

纽特已经对这样的结果不能再满意了，虽然忒修斯没有什么明显的起色，但他把这当作一个信号。

如果没有那次意外，纽特会就此以为他治好了忒修斯。

——————————

伦敦的夏天

大雨倾盆落在木质的屋顶，似乎下一秒就要汹涌冲进这间小屋。雷电与狂风呼啸着撕开乌云，甚至有两道直直落在了房门前；草地瞬间变得焦黑，如果不是施了魔法，这里已经燃起了火焰。

尽管不是夺取灵魂的蓝色，这仍然让亲历了巴黎战争的斯卡曼德两兄弟感到不适。

纽特有些担心忒修斯。他又开始把自己关在屋子里，不与纽特交流，也不愿下楼。在那之前纽特认为他们一切进展顺利，甚至觉得忒修斯快要恢复，也许是明天，也许几天，但他能看到希望。

“我想要搬出去。”

复活节晚宴，他们的母亲也前来加入了家庭聚餐。纽特与忒修斯一致保持默契，没有向妈妈提到他们参与的事。然而，纽特看着她温和的笑容意识到，她一定知道了，以某种特殊的、无法言喻的方式，以母亲的方式，从她看向忒修斯担忧的目光，从她做晚餐时颤抖的手。

巧克力做成的复活节兔子在餐桌上跳来跳去，摆动着耳朵吸引食客，但当他们都不愿伸出手，在屋内的温度下很快化成黏腻的一滩，顺着桌角嘀嗒淌下。

忒修斯将妈妈送到门口，他俯下身让母亲分别在脸颊两侧吻一下，随后低声道别。

纽特在吃完饭后就匆匆来到后院，他不久前发现了一窝新生的鸟蛇宝宝需要照顾。当他最终身上沾着泥巴、混合草籽与雨水的腥气回到房间已经接近深夜。

令他意外，忒修斯坐在楼下的餐桌旁。蜡烛忽明忽暗的晃动，不时随着窗外的雷声颤抖。

“我想要搬出去。”

这是纽特进屋后听到的第一句话。

他将魔杖插进衣兜，走到餐桌旁坐下。椅子发出沉重的吱呀声，在地板上留下一道刺眼的白痕。

“如果你真的这么想我不会阻止你，” 纽特安静地坐在忒修斯身边，他犹豫地伸出手，看上去似乎想要握住忒修斯，但最终在半空改变了方向落在桌子上。

“但我觉得你现在的状况不是最佳……忒修斯，我担心你——”

“你不明白，” 忒修斯有些粗暴地打断，但他很快调整一下姿势，看上去对自己刚才的态度有些不舒服，“不是因为你，纽特……是我的原因。”

“最近我开始，开始梦到一些巴黎的事情…那感觉不是很好，” 纽特注意到摆在桌子上的那只手攥成了拳，而忒修斯依旧无知无觉地继续往下说，“显然那对我的影响不是那么容易消失的。”

“嗯，没错——” Newt温和地看向他的哥哥，“但我不认为你会伤害我，忒修斯。”

夏季的雷暴到来那几天，纽特时常在晚上听到上面传来的声响。一开始他以为那只是嗅嗅又在捣乱，直到他亲眼看到墙壁与天花板上魔咒留下的痕迹。

忒修斯并没有好起来。恰恰相反，魔力的恢复给他带来更多的问题。

当天晚上，在忒修斯上楼后，纽特一反常态跟在他身后，一直来到门口。

“介意我加入吗？” 纽特换上了睡衣，此刻抱着他的枕头半开玩笑地看着他的哥哥。忒修斯只是侧侧身让他进来。

他们像小时候一样挤在一张床上。在纽特记忆刚开始形成的时期，他也经常像这样半夜溜到忒修斯床边，因为害怕雷声或是其他什么原因挤在忒修斯怀里，他们会随意聊着白天发生了什么，直到其中一方率先睡着。

这样的回忆在忒修斯入学后截止。

当然，现在跟近三十年前还是有所不同。两个成年人在纽特那张狭小的单人床上连翻身都变得困难起来，而他们却都默契地收起魔杖，没有将床加宽。

忒修斯身上的温度透过衣料传递，紧窄狭小的空间没有让纽特感到太多不适，他不喜欢与人亲近，但现在不一样——

这是他的哥哥。他喜欢跟忒修斯在一起。

忒修斯再次回到了巴黎的那个夜晚。他知道这只是又一个噩梦，但他无法醒来，就像之前无数个相同的夜晚，只有场景变换。也许是凡尔登的沟壕，也许是巴黎的街道。

蓝色的火焰在夜空中闪烁着幽幽的光芒，一开始只有几点，但它们迅速向中间汇聚，逐渐集结。他的身边站着看不清面容的人影，但他清楚地知道每一个人的名字。忒修斯狂乱地拔出魔杖，他尝试自己知道的每一道咒语，但这只让蓝色烈焰蹿得更高。

火焰攀附上了身边的人影，他再一次目睹莉塔在他面前化成灰烬，他的同事，朋友……他试图抓住身边的人，但一切都是徒劳，甚至连飞灰都透过他的指缝。

忒修斯感觉到了什么，他转过身，看到了最终压垮他的画面：

“纽特——！”

忒修斯睁开眼从床上坐起，大口喘着气。他不知道自己什么时候在梦里举起了魔杖，纽特被他的动作惊醒一同坐了起来。

在他们反应过来之前，闪着危险红光的魔咒狠狠擦着纽特的脸颊飞过，留下一道见骨的伤。

————————— 

有一瞬间忒修斯以为自己还在梦里，纽特显然还没意识到发生了什么。但紧接着，大量血液顺着脸颊涌出，盖住了他的弟弟脸上的雀斑，沾在床单、地板与忒修斯的手上。

“但我不认为你会伤害我，忒修斯。”

几个小时前说过的话回荡在忒修斯的耳边，嘲笑他的自不量力与曾经的经历

“往好的方面想，现在你的魔力恢复了。”

纽特尽量把注意力从面颊上的疼痛与散发着呕吐物味道的魔药上移开，他试着与忒修斯交流。

“不好笑。”

这是对方给他唯一的回应。

纽特知道这只是一次意外，如果有其他什么，他只是对忒修斯感到抱歉，他相信忒修斯现在遭受的痛苦远比他大得多。于是他决定跟忒修斯谈谈。

除非忒修斯消失了。

—————————

追踪一位傲罗几乎是不可能的，而对方是你的哥哥并没有让这个过程变得简单。最终，纽特选择找上了邓布利多。靠着他的帮助、加上纽特自己的一点“小手段”、几个消息灵通的巫师与大把的金加隆，纽特在翻倒巷找到了他。

忒修斯站在一家店的门前，面对着镜子。他的左手握着魔杖，直指着头部。

纽特攥紧了口袋里的魔杖，尽力装作看不见对方手中的杖尖冒出的火花。他走上前握住忒修斯的左手，坚定地压了下去。

“来吧忒修斯，我们回去——你让我找了很久。”

忒修斯没有动。他的手甚至离得更近了一些——就是现在。

纽特飞快抽出魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”

忒修斯高大的身体瞬间滑落下去，纽特不得不尽全力扶住对方。

“天哪，” 他看上去有些不敢相信自己刚刚做了什么，自言自语开口，“我从十三岁起就想这么干了。”

————————

纽特直接将忒修斯带到了邓布利多的办公室。

“忒修斯的状况不是太好。”

面对自己曾经的学生，邓布利多没有丝毫惊讶。他的桌上摆着一盘糖果，此刻他正示意纽特拿几个。

但对方此刻显然有更重要的事。

“就在昨天，我看到、他……” 纽特深吸一口气，开门见山地说，“我看到他举着魔杖，试图对自己施展遗忘咒。”

“啊，遗忘，” 邓布利多扬起一边眉毛，“不得不说，很有效的方式。你知道，数以千计的巫师拿起魔杖加入了麻瓜的战争，却选择在胜利后将这段记忆永久埋藏。遗忘咒是其中一种，还有人选择记忆药水，或是抽取然后封存——”

“当然，更糟的是，有人承受不了这一切，选择了自杀。战争没有正面杀死他们，却用另一种方式取走了生命。”

邓布利多站在窗边，看着外面骑着飞天扫帚的学生，似乎陷入了某种回忆。

“你哥哥是个勇敢的人，纽特。我不认为他会放弃自己，或是你。他只是需要一些帮助，你得帮他。”

“我不知道该怎么做。” 曾经的赫奇帕奇在格兰芬多院长面前垂下头，就像变回了当初的学生，“我试着跟他谈谈，但他——忒修斯就像变了一个人。”

“是的纽特，” 他抬起头对上了邓布利多温和的注视，“战争会改变我们每一个人，这些变化不会都是我们想要的，但那已经发生了。”

“教授，我该怎么做？”

纽特茫然地看着对方，邓布利多从他的柜子里拿出了两个酒杯与一瓶蜂蜜酒。

“很老的年份了，来一杯吗？这能安神舒心。”

“至于你的哥哥，我只能告诉你我的看法，”   
邓布利多从杯子中喝了一大口，酒中的泡沫留在他的胡须上，落下可笑的印记。

“忒修斯并非如你看上去那么坚强。他不仅仅是你的哥哥，也不光是傲罗。他的价值应该远大于此”

“教授？”  
“你有过这样的想法吗？” 纽特小心地询问，他并不喜欢多打听别人的事情，但他希望能从邓布利多这得到更多的帮助，“强烈渴望忘记某一段记忆、哪怕伤害到自己？”

镜片后的眼睛闪了闪，邓布利多的脸抽动了一下，笑容逐渐消失。就在纽特开始对他的问题后悔时，邓布利多再次露出一个笑容。

“噢，当然了，”   
“我做梦都想忘记蜂蜜公爵新出的蟑螂堆味道，芥末对我来说太强烈了。”

在很久以后纽特回忆起这次谈话他才意识到，这是一个太过私密的问题。也许只有最亲近的人才能回答。

————————

忒修斯的胸膛上纹着一排名字。

纽特看到过莉塔，其他只能辨认出有几个是忒修斯曾经的同事。

那些名字像墓碑一样排列地整整齐齐，只在中间留了一个空缺。

当他目睹这一幅画面，纽特感到一阵巨大的恐慌涌上心，他似乎已经看到了忒修斯的名字出现在空白处，似乎他殒命在战场上，连同那些名字一起下葬。

————————

“我们需要谈谈。”

这是纽特第一次对忒修斯说出这句话。

“我们相信你……我相信你，忒修斯。你在人们眼中是战争英雄——”

“没有什么战争英雄…真正的英雄留在了战场上。”

“可你活着回来了——”

“那是对我的惩罚，你还不明白吗？” 忒修斯痛苦地攥住自己的头发，他开始轻轻颤抖，“我活着回来了，那又有什么意义？”

“对我来说有。” 纽特揽过他的肩，像他们小时候那样轻轻将头靠在上面，“忒修斯，这对我来说有意义。”

纽特感受到在他的怀中，忒修斯逐渐平静下来。然后，纽特做出了一件连自己都未曾想到的事。

他吻了忒修斯。

第一次落在脸旁，他感到忒修斯僵硬的身体，于是他继续凑上去。

第二个带着温度与湿气的吻落在嘴唇。

秋日的黄昏带走了最后一丝光线。依然在那张狭小的单人床上，他们紧贴着彼此躺在一起。

忒修斯的身体冰冷，于是纽特不断向哥哥贴近，希望自己身上的温度源源不断传到他身上。

在彼此的呼吸交织在一起时，纽特闻到了新鲜剪裁的羊皮纸、坚硬的石灰岩粉末与雨水的味道。

纽特决定不去想之后发生的一切，在那个夜晚剩余清醒的时刻，他唯一的记忆只有闻到类似气味的体验。

在霍格沃茨魔药课后、他曾偶然在一个瓶子中的魔药里闻到过。

在随后的课程中，他清晰地记得教授举起那瓶发着珍珠母光泽的药水：“大名鼎鼎的爱情魔药，气味根据个人喜好变化。”

他闻起来像新鲜剪裁的羊皮纸、坚硬的石灰岩粉末与雨水的味道。

纽特后知后觉地回忆起，说是新鲜剪裁的羊皮纸并不准确。更像是在傲罗办公室的味道。

是忒修斯。

————————

“也许你应该往好的方向看，” 

在回到家的第三周，纽特试着引导忒修斯多多开口说话，“没人希望战争，但它为我们带来了和平。”

“依靠战争带来的和平能维持多久？” 忒修斯反问，“如果和平需要战争维持，我一开始就不该拿起魔杖；战争给我们带来和平，那我呢？它给我带来了什么，除了恐惧、悲伤与痛苦？”

这次轮到纽特沉默了。最终他试着开口：“它把你带给了我，忒修斯。那还不够吗？”

“我不会让它用这种方式毁了你。我知道你要说什么，” 

在忒修斯开口之前，纽特急急打断，“你要说我不懂，但我明白——忒修斯，我就在你身边，我也在巴黎，我去过战场——不仅是那一晚；麻瓜驻扎在凡尔登的时期我曾想去找你，我就在你身边；你记不记得有无数次子弹从你身边多么恰好地飞过而没有打到你？我猜医生一定会告诉你有多么幸运，但运气不会永远眷顾你。”

“你要明白忒修斯，” 纽特从身后抱住他的哥哥，再一次，他在对方身上闻到了类似的味道，“我一直在你身边。”

“你并不孤独。”

————————

没有什么能抚平战争带来的伤痛。

但当忒修斯抚摸着纽特的头发时，他意识到，自己很高兴能有人与他一起承担这份痛苦。

有纽特陪在身边，他就是幸运的。

————————

纽特清晰地记得无数次忒修斯对着他张开双臂的过程。

这一次，他选择拥抱对方。

在战争的余烬中，冬天的第一缕阳光终于落在怜悯地落在彼此身上，尽管窗外的寒风还在不断疯狂咆哮，企图用撕开这个用木板与魔咒加固过、堪堪支撑起的屋子。忒修斯待过比这更好的地方，有着温暖的壁炉、明亮的火焰与昂贵的丝绸；他也去过比这恶劣百倍的战壕，枕着敌人的鲜血与队友的尸骨入睡。然而此刻，他从未如此希望就在这里，跟纽特在一起。

他试着在黑暗中摸索，抓住纽特的手，直到十根手指都纠缠在一起。黏腻的触感带来安心的感觉。忒修斯的内心从未如此平静。

一切悲伤与痛苦都会用爱与时间抚平。

他只需要紧紧抓住纽特的手，听着从巴黎飘来的云在上方聚集，鸟雀带着泰晤士河流的气息，唱过一个又一个时间的缝隙。

“I love you，brother.”

———————————end——————————

**Author's Note:**

> 是谁这么可怜2021还在磕斯卡曼德骨科
> 
> 噢是我😃  
> 还有别人吗孩子要被冻死了🤧


End file.
